I Miss You
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong has to attend an exhibition overseas and leaves Ga Eul at home. One-shot. A very, very short one.


**A.N.:** The song is "I Miss You' by Adele.

 **Warning:** Fluff. Don't expect too much though. Not much of a story line here. Just testing on venturing away from the usual, I think :P

Uploading it under this rating because I don't know how to rate this actually. I think it's between T and M.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the song. The song's lyric in italic bold.

 **Published:** November 3, 2016

* * *

"Yeoboseyo Ga Eul." His voice sounded tired. He just checked-in into his hotel suite and was now eagle-spread on the vast silk-covered bed.

"Yeoboseyo Yi Jeong." Hers was cheery, happy to hear him after nearly a day of silence but immediately became worried at the sound of his voice.

"Yi Jeong? Are you alright? Is everything OK there?"

"Yes, Ga Eul. I'm alright. Everything is OK here. I'm just tired. It was a long flight and the transit in Tokyo just added to it. But don't you worry too much, Ga Eul. I'm sure after a long warm soak in the tub and a good night rest I'll be fresh again." She was always worried about his wellbeing.

"OK, Yi Jeong. Don't do anything else tonight. Just rest and sleep. Your first meeting is at 9 tomorrow morning right?"

"Hmmm." The exhibition was going to be the day after tomorrow but he needed to meet up with some people and the organizers tomorrow before the big day.

"Alright then. Good night Yi Jeong. I miss you. I love you."

He could tell that she was holding her tears.

"Ga Eul, don't hang up yet. I still want to hear your voice. I miss you very much and I love you too."

Ga Eul's tears immediately betrayed her.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, love." He sat up and raked his free hand in his jet black soft hair. He could not stand listening to her cry. It broke his heart for he was not there to take her into his arms and kiss her to comfort.

"I… I'm sorry Yi Jeong. I… I just miss you so much. I shouldn't cry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you." She gave out the last sniff and tried to be strong.

"You know how much I wanted you to come with me, but rules are rules. You're not allowed to travel."

"I know Yi Jeong. I wish I was there with you too."

"Hmmm. So how is Appa's baby today? Is he behaving well? Does he give Omma a hard time?"

He was referring to their unborn son, the first. His wife was already 35 weeks into her pregnancy.

"Ga Eul, put down the phone. Let's have a video call. Appa wants to see Appa's baby and baby's Omma, of course."

A minute later they were looking at each other through the screen. Ga Eul began to tear up again. Her pregnancy made her extra sensitive and mushy, especially when Yi Jeong had to go away.

"Ga Eul, please don't." He pleaded. He understood that it might be because of her hormones, yet the sight of her crying still made him sad too.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong." She wiped her tears and gave him her beautiful smile. She then showed him her bulging tummy.

"Baby, it's Appa. Say hi to Appa. Hi, Appa."

"Hi, Baby. How are you today? Do you miss Appa? Appa miss you very much. Appa won't be away for so long. Just for a few days. Before you know it, Appa is back with you." It was actually more for his wife.

He left South Korea with a heavy heart. She was near to the due date. The doctor did say that there was a possibility for an early birth but he prayed hard that it would not happen, not until he was back with her. He wanted to be there with her when she gives birth. He wanted to greet the love of their life together. However, the exhibition had already been long planned and agreed for. He had no choice but to attend. But he made sure to book the first flight home once the exhibition ended.

"Baby is fine Appa. Just a little passive today. Omma think it's because Baby misses Appa." She gently rubbed her tummy. "Right Baby? Omo! Omo! Yi Jeong. Baby said yes! Baby said yes!" She felt a bump on her palm. Yi Jeong laughed seeing his wife getting excited.

"Baby and Omma pray that Appa is healthy and everything goes well there too. Show the world how amazing Appa's craft is Appa. Appa fighting!" Ga Eul made the famous 'fighting' sign that caused Yi Jeong to laugh more at her enthusiasm and did the sign as well.

"Yi Jeong, it's time for you to rest. We'll talk again tomorrow OK?" It was hard for her to say so for she still wanted to see him and hear his voice but she knew that he was tired from the long trip. He needed to be well rested for the long busy day tomorrow.

Yi Jeong pouted. He too did not want to swipe on that End Call icon so soon.

"Awww… so cute Mr. So Yi Jeong." She pouted as well and laughed, making him then laughed too.

"Ga Eul, talk to you tomorrow. Don't work too hard alright? If you need anything, do ask from Ahjumma OK?"

Ahjumma was one of their house staff who had been with Yi Jeong's family since he was 8 years old. Ahjumma was also like his second mother, taking care of him when his Omma was sick. He loved Ahjumma like he loved Omma.

"OK, Yi Jeong. Good night Yi Jeong. I miss you. I love you."

"Ditto, ditto and ditto my love."

They then kissed each other's handphone screen simultaneously and waved goodbyes.

* * *

The warm soapy lemon grass fragranced water was calming and refreshing. Yi Jeong had his back leaned against the huge tub wall with his head tilted back. A glass of one of the best red wines in one hand, the floor to ceiling glass wall offered magnificent night view of glittering lights of Mexico City.

He connected the earphones to his handphone and listened to the soothing music of his favorites.

 ** _I want every single piece of you  
_** ** _I want your heaven and your oceans too  
_** ** _Treat me soft but touch me cruel  
_** ** _I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby  
_** ** _Bring the floor up to my knees  
_** ** _Let me fall into your gravity  
_** ** _Then kiss me back to life to see  
_** ** _Your body standing over me_**

 ** _Baby, don't let the lights go down  
_** ** _Baby, don't let the lights go down  
_** ** _Baby, don't let the lights go down  
_** ** _Lights go down lights go down  
_** ** _Lights go down lights go down  
_** ** _Lights go down lights go down  
_** ** _Down down down_**

 ** _[2x:]  
_** ** _I miss you when the lights go out  
_** ** _It illuminates all of my doubts  
_** ** _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go  
_** ** _Baby, give me light_**

His mind floated to that day, that special day, their wedding day.

* * *

The wedding was one grandeur event, fit to be called one of the weddings of the year. Royals, dignitaries, VVIPs, VIPs and almost anyone who was well known in South Korea were there. Yi Jeong did not want a wedding of this scale at first. He only wanted a private closed ceremony with his F3 and their wife and partner as well as with his and her immediate families. However, his grandfather had a different idea. Yi Jeong was the heir to the So Museum. Of course, the eldest So wanted everybody to know about his grandson's wedding and he was proud to show off his granddaughter-in-law to the whole world.

When Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul to meet his family minus his father his Omma, Harabeoji, Il Hyun Hyung and Eun Jae were ecstatic. "At last, Yi Jeong." All of them sighed in relief. The ex-Casanova of South Korea had finally decided to settle down. They had been wondering for so long about it. Eun Jae was also happy that Yi Jeong had found his match in her favorite ex-student. She knew that Ga Eul would continue to make him happy.

His Omma and Harabeoji were initially surprised at his choice of a bride. Ga Eul was the total opposite from the girls and women he used to associate with. She was humble, simple, nice, polite and kind-hearted. Her beauty, though they would not say that she was the most beautiful of them all, still had that special unexplained aura that captivated the Sos. What intrigued them more was that she was smart and wise for her age. Oh, they learned quickly at dinner that she too was witty and spunky. Her playful banters with Yi Jeong made them smiled at the two. It did not matter to them that she was not from their circle of society. All that mattered was that Yi Jeong was at the pinnacle of happiness that this girl had taken him to, and they would not want to ruin it.

There was no engagement party since Harabeoji So wanted them to get married soon and that they should leave all the preparations to him. Ga Eul felt uncomfortable with the idea because she feared that the public would think worse of her family and her. Her family and she, at least, wanted to also have some say and contributions to the wedding and she too wanted a small wedding ceremony. However, Harabeoji So told her not to worry about it. He would personally handle the media and the public should the public go crazy on Ga Eul and her family. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong 'lost the case' and agreed to Harabeoji's decisions.

* * *

 ** _I love the way your body moves  
_** ** _Towards me from across the room  
_** ** _Brushing past my every groove  
_** ** _No one has me like you do, baby  
_** ** _Bring your heart I'll bring my soul  
_** ** _But be delicate with my ego  
_** ** _I want to step into your great unknown  
_** ** _With you and me setting the tone_**

 ** _Baby, don't let the lights go down  
_** ** _Baby, don't let the lights go down  
_** ** _Baby, don't let the lights go down  
_** ** _Lights go down lights go down  
_** ** _Lights go down lights go down  
_** ** _Lights go down lights go down  
_** ** _Down down down_**

 ** _[2x:]  
_** ** _I miss you when the lights go out  
_** ** _It illuminates all of my doubts  
_** ** _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go  
_** ** _Baby, give me light_**

Yi Jeong had to use all his willpower from running to Ga Eul and took her far, far away from the church once she came into his vision on that wedding day. When the door opened for the bride to enter, the sunlight beamed from her behind, creating a beatific silhouette. She was stunningly gorgeous in her beautiful princess wedding gown. His heart beat thunderously against his chest. Woo Bin, his best man, had to nudge him for his jaw could not be closed as he watched her walked gracefully toward the altar, toward the awaiting him.

It was time to kiss the bride. He was still reeling in the overwhelming elation from being officially pronounced as her husband, and she, his wife and now, he had to scold his heart to beat slower. He wanted their first kiss as husband and wife to be perfect. He wanted the kiss to be the most memorable of them all but her loving innocent gaze, added by that sweet beautiful smile were not helping at all. She was killing him.

His hands shook as he pulled her closer by her waist, closing the gap between their lower bodies. She instinctively held his waist, also with shaking hands. He then tenderly caressed her soft blushed cheeks and lowered his head. They both closed their eyes and slowly, finally, lips touched. Fireworks instantly exploded and euphoria spread viciously throughout their entire beings. The whole world around them faded as both were lost in the long deep kiss.

The priest cleared his throat and the guests clapped their hands when the groom and his bride seemed reluctant to break the kiss. Woo Bin then slightly tapped on his best friend's shoulder making Yi Jeong broke the kiss, but not without giving a little glare to Woo Bin. He then pressed his forehead to his bride and whispered "Saranghae" and she whispered the same. It was time to face the guests and proceed to the next agenda of the day; the wedding reception.

They changed into another outfit. He looked dashing in his white tuxedo while she, breathtakingly gorgeous in a simple Swarovski beaded off-white evening gown. The back though was bare down to just above her waist line with crisscrossed strings of glittering tiny crystals, while the front was a plunging neckline to her midriff but lined with soft sheer to cover the necessary parts. Back in the room before they came down to the ballroom, Yi Jeong's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, again, when his Omma and her Omma slid opened the curtain to reveal his wife. If only their Ommas were not there… Yi Jeong quickly shook his head at the many naughty thoughts that came to mind once he saw her. Throughout the night Yi Jeong had to torturously control himself as he 'cursed' the designer of the dress, i.e. his Omma for making Ga Eul wore the dress.

The newlywed were in the middle of the grand hall. All eyes were on them for they were about to have their first dance as husband and wife. Yi Jeong gently placed Ga Eul's left hand on his shoulder and his right hand on her tiny slim waist while their free hands finally met, soft small fingers interlaced strong long fingers. They fitted perfectly.

He held their gazes deeply locked and smiles formed on their lips. Ga Eul's heart beat erratically. His warm fingers on her waist grazed over to her bare skin at the back sending delightful shivers all over her body. What she did not know was that he felt the same. Not able to resist her allure and control the building sensation, he leaned down and stole a kiss on that sweet red lips of hers, surprising her. Her grip on his shoulder tightened.

The beautiful music of "Beautiful In White" by Shyane Ward started to resonate in the air and they began to sway gently with the rhythm until they moved in tune with the music. Never once did they break their gazes. They let their eyes showed how much they loved each other and how much they desired each other. The warmth between them grew more and more with every beat of their hearts. With the last note of the song, Yi Jeong pulled his wife closer and claimed her awaiting soft lips.

"Saranghae Ga Eul." "Saranghae Yi Jeong."

After their dance, her Appa came to take her hand. Next was his Harabeoji, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin while he danced with his Omma, her Omma and Jan Di. He wanted to strangle Woo Bin for holding Ga Eul a little too close for his liking. Woo Bin winked at Yi Jeong as he continued to tease the potter by pulling her closer. Yi Jeong immediately excused himself and hurriedly left Jan Di and went to the two. He roughly patted on Woo Bin's arm and without waiting for Woo Bin to give him her hand, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Woo Bin. Ga Eul was surprised at his sudden reaction while Woo Bin just laughed out loud at his best friend's jealousy. For the rest of the night, he never let her dance with any other man.

An hour before midnight, it was time for Yi Jeong and his bride to leave. They had to retire early since right after breakfast tomorrow morning, the limo would take them to the airport. They were going to Canada. First stop, Ottawa. His grandfather had generously allowed them to use the family's private jet for the whole length of their honeymoon.

* * *

The already elegant luxurious presidential suite on the top floor of Royal Shinhwa Hotel was further majestically decorated for the newlywed. Jun Pyo made sure that his best friend and his wife would be served like a king and his queen. He made sure that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul would get the best of the best of everything that they needed. It was his gift for them.

Yi Jeong double locked the door while Ga Eul went to the built-in closet to get her and his change of clothes. Yi Jeong then went to the bar and took out two champagne flutes and a bottle of the bubbly. He placed them on the table in the bedroom and poured the pale tints of yellowish-orange liquid into each flute. He then took the glasses and went to his wife.

Still in her sexy evening dress, she was standing in front of the opened closet thinking hard on which nightie to choose. His silk navy blue pajama was already on the huge super king sized bed. It was obvious that she had never worn the types of the nighties in there for he could hear her gasps when she saw them. Yi Jeong chuckled softly. He decided not to 'kill' his Omma for earlier but rather thanked her for the wedding night dresses. Yi Jeong put down the flutes on the bedside table and tip-toed towards her.

"Aaaa!" She jumped up a little when he encircled his arms around her waist and pressed his lips on her bare shoulder. He loved her sweet floral scent. His lips were now working upward her neck.

"Yi Jeong…" She wanted to scold him for startling her but was instantly stopped at the pleasured sensations from his lips. She held his hands and closed her eyes. "Yi Jeong…"

He continued with his 'torture' and proceeded to her jaw line. She turned her head a little to grant him more access and soon, he found his destination. His lips met hers and in an instant, he turned her around without breaking the kiss. His hands roamed her bare back and played with the crisscrossed strings while she rested hers on his broad chest, feeling the wild beating heart against her palms.

"I'm going to punish you for teasing me this whole day, Mrs. So." He loved the sound of her new name and so did she.

Breathless and panting heavily, "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. So. When did I tease you?" she said against his lips.

"At the church and the reception." He then lifted her up, her hands automatically rounded his neck and eyes locked on his. They then shared another few kisses.

"What did I do?" she was still clueless.

"This dress. You were killing me Mrs. So. I can see that you enjoy teasing me. Very naughty Mrs. So." He carried her to the bed.

"Oh…Omma…"

"I know. Omma is behind all this." His Omma vetoed all Ga Eul's existing night dresses and chucked them out. She instead bought a whole new set of nighties which were now proudly hanging in the closet. He chuckled at the thought of Omma. He knew that Omma was only thinking of the best for him and his wife.

He gently put her down on the bed and sat next to her. He held her hands and caressed them gently. He could feel her shaking hands.

"Yi Jeong, your pajama. You're sitting on it. It'll be wrinkled."

Yi Jeong burst to laughter. With all the rising heat in the suite, she was concerned about his pajama? He then lifted his body a little to push the pajama away. It dropped to the floor.

"Yi Jeong… the pajama…"

He then leaned forward and started to kiss her again. All her senses fled away as she returned his kisses with equal fervor.

"Let the pajama be. Even if I wear it, you'll just end up taking it off." He whispered against her neck.

"Yi Jeong…" Ga Eul felt her cheeks warmed up.

"And you don't have to worry about all those sexy nighties in the closet."

He then gently pushed her down on the bed, with her cheeks turning redder. But before she could say something about his words, the kisses kept coming, chasing her thoughts away and took her up high to the clouds. His kisses were gentle at first but quickly deepened and becoming hungrier, more passionate. As if having a mind of their own, his hands reached for the thin strap of her dress. Ga Eul immediately froze, startling Yi Jeong who was now trapping her with his body.

"Are you afraid, my love?" He softly asked.

Ga Eul slowly nodded. This was going to be her first time.

Yi Jeong kissed her forehead and nose before gently claiming her lips.

"Don't be afraid, Ga Eul. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Her eyes searched his for an assurance of his words.

"I love you, Ga Eul. I will never hurt you." He then kissed her again.

"Do you trust me, my love?"

A moment later, "Yes, I do. I love you, Yi Jeong," and she pulled him down for another kiss.

And throughout the whole night, he proceeded to show her how much he loved her, taught her things that were foreign to her and brought her to the new world of wonders, pleasures, and euphoria with him.

* * *

 ** _We play so dirty in the dark  
_** ** _Cause we are living worlds apart  
_** ** _It only makes it harder, baby  
_** ** _It only makes it harder, baby  
_** ** _Harder, baby harder, baby harder, baby harder, baby_**

 ** _[2x:]  
_** ** _I miss you when the lights go out  
_** ** _It illuminates all of my doubts  
_** ** _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go  
_** ** _Baby, give me light_**

 ** _Ooh (I miss you) [7x]_**

"I miss you, Ga Eul my love."

Yi Jeong vowed that for his future trips he would always bring Ga Eul along.

T. H. E. E. N. D.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I still don't have any idea for a new story. The plot bunny is just not being friendly at the moment. *sigh*


End file.
